terrible desesperacion
by melissa.fernandez.75491
Summary: historia la cual esta basada en una creación de ideas factory y otomate game .
1. epilogo

_**hace 12 años atrás , conocí a un chico el cual parecía algo solitario , tan triste... **_

_**lo que me izo dar cuenta lo cruel que es el mundo , también de la necesidad extraña que tenia de protegerlo , ver aquella cara llena de desesperación ; darme cuenta que su padre izo lo mismo que el mio , dejarnos solos como si fuéramos solo basura humana .**_

_**solo quería protegerlo de todo no importaba de que o de quien , yo solo me deleitaba a contemplar esa cara , esos ojos y esa boca , enserio que era perfecto ; sin darme cuenta me enamore de el , pero el solo me sigue viendo como eso solo un simple amigo de la infancia , pero no me importa que solo me vea así porque yo voy hacer que toda cambie ; que me vea quien soy y que me reconozca soy realmente egoísta ¿no?... , se suponía que mi deber era cuidarlo pero soy la persona mas peligrosa para el , siendo consciente de esto me doy el lujo de permanecer a su lado ; lo que mas me gusta de el es verlo sufrir , pidiéndome ayuda , pidiéndomelo... jajaja , pero no ... , me tengo que alejar de el pronto , de lo contrario , voy a perder la compostura ... , mi corazón realmente duele yo solo quiero permanecer a su lado .. **_

_**soy sola una persona que quiere ser libre de amar pero cada vez que lo veo con alguien no puede evitar estallar de la rabia , no me importa parecer un monstruo si el es feliz ... pero es triste , ¿porque no puedo se correspondido porque ? shin**_


	2. lagrimas de un hermano

_**mi nombre es toma satoshi tengo 20 años estoy en la universidad y trabajo en meido no hitsuji ; soy el mesero de aquel lugar donde también trabaja la persona que mas quiero shin kakihara . ya son 14 años que estoy cuidando de el como su hermano mayor e protector , pero la verdad que por lo menos viniendo de mi no me siento así en lo mas mínimo , para mi shin... es mi mundo .. el realmente es perfecto , me gusta verlo sonreír , que pueda cumplir sus sueños , con tal de que el sonría, decidí esconderme ..., eliminar mi propia esencia ... ase poco me di cuenta de que mi voz ya no le llega , fue en aquel momento que me di cuenta que , quería alejarlo de todos .. soy contradictorio ¿no? digo que lo quiero ver feliz pero a la vez, lo quiero ver sufrir , estoy arto de que las cosas estén así, que el me vea solo como un amigo de la infancia ... ,soy egoísta se supone que lo tengo que protegerlo .. pero no puedo , no quiero ser solo su hermano , ¿porque? , ¿porque tiene que ser siempre así ?, ¿porque solo yo, tengo que sentir esto?,¿acaso no puedo ser correspondido? . mis sentimientos se sienten tan nebulosos al punto de que decidí enterrarlos ; había tomado una decision firme pero un día. **_

_**shin: toma ... no se como explicarlo pero necesito tu ayuda**_

_**toma : ¿mi ayuda? , mmm ¿que necesitas?**_

_**shin: necesito un consejo **_

_**toma : mmm .. ¿que sucede shin paso algo grave?**_

_**shin : no es nada grave idiota -algo irritado- creo que me gusta alguien**_

_**toma : mm? que? -enojado - ¿te gusta alguien ? -con vos leve - a ¿y ? -no , no es lo que quiero decir - anda shin -sabes , que no quieres decirle eso , ya basta - shin yo se que podes cualquier cosa esta acá tu hermano **_

_**shin : mm si tenes razón , gracias toma **_

_**toma : de nada shin **_

_**shin : -sale de la casa -**_

_**mmm siempre va ser así , el me va dejar y yo como un tonto lo voy a esperar , que cruel a veces pienso que seria mejor dejarlo encerrado conmigo para que no lo aparten de mi lado , se que esta mal pero ... shin no doy mas esto ya no es amor , esto es mucho mas , esto es locura , estoy loco , estoy enfermo por vos pero tengo que mantenerme firme tengo que hacerlo feliz , pero y mi felicidad ¿que? , acaso no existo para vos , ademas ¿ quien es a quien amas?... , a shin con quien me ¿engañas? , ¿engañar? , pero que digo si el y yo no estamos saliendo jajajaja... ¿que me pasa? no puedo mi corazón duele mucho , jajajajaja ¿porque lloro? .. shin no me dejes solo .**_

_**luego de eso los días pasaron , no se porque pero decidí solo mantenerme escondido en la profundidades de mi propia oscuridad , creí que era lo mejor para no agarrármelas con el , el tiene que ser feliz estoy obsesionado con eso , tal vez ¿debería ver como marcha todo ? pero si salgo yo ... mm no importa estoy seguro que va estar contento por verme , despues de todo soy su hermano ...jajaja su hermano .. así que despues de haber pensado eso partí , hasta llegar donde estaba esa persona que asía que mi cabeza de vueltas , me acerque , pero lo vi con otra persona con ¿ikki-san? ¿porque sonríe tanto ? ¿no me digas que la persona a la que se refería era...? jejeje bueno creo que esta bien .**_

_**toma : ikki-san buenos días -algo irritado-**_

_**ikki : buen día toma , veo que amaneciste bien**_

_**toma : -pensando- si sigue hablando así hijo de puta -fin de pensamiento-**_

_**shin : mm toma ¿te recuperaste? me estuviste preocupando imbécil **_

_**toma : -pensando- se preocupo por mi -sonrojado , fin de pensamiento - sabes shin algo ando mareado , me llevarías a casa **_

_**shin : mm si claro -preocupado - -lo agarra- vamos toma**_

_**toma : si -pensando- que me pasa ... ¿porque estoy tan enojado ? a no importa shin cuando lleguemos allí todo va cambiar -sonríe-**_


End file.
